Warrior
by firelight3000
Summary: When one of Merlin's spells goes wrong, he finds himself in the company of two very strange people. He soon begins to wonder if this company was more than an coincidense. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This is my first ever non Legend of the Seeker story. Wait, I lie, this is a crossover. Anyway I thought I should mension that this is set after the second season in Merlin, don't ask me how Morgana gets back to Camelot, she just does and is set during the first season of Legend of the Seeker, not sure when yet :) Just imagine that Zedd is of doing some crazy Zedd thing. enjoy XD_

_Take my hand, good, now close your eyes and concentrate. Think of what we are trying to achieve, think of the warriors we are summoning. Now repeat after me. _

She remembered this, Merlin's voice, telling her how to control her magic. She also remembered the sudden heat, the magic running freely through her veins, and then she woke up here. Something must have gone wrong, very wrong. She tried to regain more of her memories, but all she could remember was the fire, the heat and the blinding light.

She tried to move and was surprised when she realised nothing was broken. She could have sworn that she had fallen from a great height. Standing up, she looked around her. She was in some kind of forest; maybe not as green as the ones she was used to, but pretty similar. She wondered how she had got here. It was obvious the magic had gone wrong, but how?

She knew the only way to get back was with Merlin's help. Although she possessed the power to do the magic herself, she didn't even know a spell for levitation, let alone a counter spell. Turning slowly, she called out "Merlin, Merlin where are you? Merlin."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Merlin _The sound came on the wind, causing Kahlan to pause, "Wait, did you hear that?" She asked a confused Richard.

"Hear what? Kahlan are you sure it wasn't just the wind." Richard replied, wondering what in the name of the creator Kahlan was talking about. He knew it must have been a rough couple of days for her, with finding her sister and all that. But she had been fine before, and now she was starting to imagine things.

Kahlan was unsure, she thought it most likely that it was just the wind, but there was a nagging feeling inside her, telling her to locate the noise. She sighed, she really must be crazy, she decided and began walking again.

_Merlin_ There it was again. Richard heard it his time. Spinning around, he homed in on the voice. It sounded like a woman, a young woman and whoever she was she sounded very scared. The voice was coming from the north, or was it the west, he wasn't sure. Rolling his eyes at Kahlan's pointed expression, he strained his ears, trying to catch the sound again.

_Merlin, please help me_ They froze, listening again. Latching onto the source, Richard grabbed Kahlan's hand and squeezed. At the feel of Richards's warm hand over hers, Kahlan shivered. Noticing Kahlan's shiver, Richard grinned, causing her to pull her hand away. Taking back his now empty hand, he pointed in the direction of the voice, beckoning to Kahlan to follow.

The voice became clearer and clearer as the neared the source. Walking past a few more trees, they entered a clearing and froze. This was not what they had expected.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Merlin groaned, he could hear someone yelling his name, but he couldn't be bothered to see who. Hearing his name again he opened his eyes. Where was he?

He starred up at the unfamiliar canopy, trying to remember. Memories began playing in his mind. Morgana, he had to find Morgana. She was the king's ward, if anything had happened to her! He shuddered at where his thoughts took him.

He scrambled to his feet, unsure where to start, but then he heard the voice again "Merlin please help me." That was Morgana, he was positive of it. Now where was she?

He tried following her voice and soon got lost in the unfamiliar woods. After an hour of pointless searching, Merlin collapsed; the spell he had created earlier had drained him of all energy. He yelled Morgana's name one last time before falling into a dead faint.

_Authors note: ohh I forgot to mension I do not own any of the T.V stuff blah blah blah. Remeber a happy writer is one that gets reveiws XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Finally, I've finished chapter two. It took me forever to write this and well I'm just happy that all the characters have finally met. Anyway hope you enjoy. XD_

Morgana's energy was spent; she'd spent the better part of an hour searching for Merlin. Now she needed to rest. Lying down on a bed of pine leaves, she wondered if Merlin was even in this forest. Deciding she would worry about that after a nap she closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off she heard footsteps. Jumping to her feet, she spun around, seeing two people walking into the clearing.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring at the strangers. They were some of the oddest people she had ever seen. The man was quite short with short brown hair and brown eyes. The sword at his waist looked ornate and very, very powerful. Although, it was not him who Morgana was fascinated by, it was the woman next to him. Standing tall in a beautiful white dress she had an air of power and pride surrounding her.

The man took a step forward. Raising his hands he answered "I am Richard and this is Kahlan, are you ok?" Morgana frowned, what kind of name was Kahlan. Sizing them up she realised that they were ok people.

"My name is Morgana; I'm looking for a friend." Although she thought they were ok, she was not about to tell them about the spell.

"Is that Merlin you are searching for?" Kahlan's voice was beautiful; it rose and fell in just the right way, making Morgana stare.

"Yes I'm looking for Merlin; do you know where he is?" Morgana's voice rose with excitement, they knew who she was searching for.

"No sorry, we just heard you yelling for him. We thought you were in trouble so we came to see if you were ok." Richard's voice was just as beautiful as Kahlan's, who were these people?

Embarrassment filled Morgana's face, she forgot she had been shouting for the last hour. "Can you help me find him, the future of Camelot may just depend on finding him."

Richard struggled to control his laughter, this woman was a bit melodramatic. "Sure, but there's no point searching for him now, it's almost dark, why don't you camp with us tonight and we will look for him in the morning."

Morgana sighed, she wanted to find Merlin as soon as possible, but without these people's help, she would get lost in this green maze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin awoke with a start. It had not been a pleasant night. This forest felt wrong, as if something bad had happened. Shaking of the feeling of dread, he spotted a flash of colour through the trees. Orange, the colour was orange, the colour of fire!

He grinned, he knew Morgana could up him in the wilderness survival department, but even so, where did she learn all that stuff? Not in Camelot, he decided. Thinking about Camelot, he remembered why he was here, he had to find Morgana.

Creeping towards the fire, he began to wonder how they were going to get back; he needed to know where they were to complete a travelling spell. Now only a few feet away, he noticed two other people sleeping next to Morgana. Although Morgana didn't look hurt, Merlin was unsure. Deciding to cast a sleeping spell, he muttered a few words and felt the familiar heat of his powers flowing through him.

Feeling magic, Morgana stirred. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

"Merlin" she yelled, enveloping her friend in a hug, "What happened, where are we?" The joy of finding him soon left her as his face became troubled. "We can get back to Camelot can't we Merlin?"

Merlin nodded his head, he needed to find out where they were. "Morgana who are these people?"

"It's alright, they're friends. They said they'd help me look for you in the morning, but they seem like heavy sleepers..." Morgana trailed off at the raising of Merlin's eyebrows. "You put a spell on them, didn't you?"

"Of course I did Morgana. How was I supposed to know they were friends?"

"Well wake them up and we can ask them the way home." At Morgana's request, Merlin removed the spell.

_Richard felt as if he'd been plunged into a deep lake, whilst it didn't feel like drowning, he couldn't understand how he was able to breathe for so long. Through the haze of water, he saw someone swimming towards him and smiled when he realised it was Kahlan. Kahlan smiled back and took his hand. As if she were on dry land, she leaned forward and whispered in Richard's ear "I love you". Trying to hide the grin now forming he replied with the same three words. He motioned to her to swim up, as he did so, he realised that the lake went on forever. Panic rose inside causing him to clasp Kahlan's hand even tighter. Whilst he felt terrified, she just kept smiling. At the tightening of his hand she leaned forward and kissed him, telling him it was going to be alright. He fell for her, realising that as long as she was there he would be more than happy..._

Kahlan awoke to find two strangers leaning over her. Reaching for her weapons, she realised that Richard was standing next to them and that one of them was the girl Morgana. Blushing at her stupidity, she accepted Richard's outstretched hand and clambered to her feet.

"I'm guessing this is Merlin then" she nodded to where Merlin was hovering, oblivious to his nervousness.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality. We won't bother you any longer, it was nice meeting you." Morgana's voice held the same tone that Kahlan knew flowed through hers. It was the voice of someone who had been drilled into saying these words from a young age but did not truly know their meaning. Richard's obliviousness to this made Kahlan laugh as she watched him bid them farewell, thanking Morgana for her "kind" words as he went.

They got as far as the tree line before they were called back. "Wait; do you know where Camelot is?" Kahlan froze, she'd heard rumours about that place. Unable to reach by magic, it was a dead zone that the tyrant king had banned all sorcery from. She wondered why these people would want to go there, she thought it was just a myth.

"Kahlan are you alright?" Richard's concerned voice interrupted her pondering.

"I'm fine, I just don't think they should be going there that's all." Kahlan's reply was so low that Richard barely heard it, but he assumed it was so the other two couldn't hear. "Camelot is not a place that you two should wish to go to. You will be unable to reach it unless you have immense power and once there you would have to hide your magic, unless you want the execution block to be your first sight of that cursed place."

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other. Could they trust these people, or were they spies for Uther. After a short second, Morgana nodded. "We do not need to get into Camelot; we need to get back there. We are both wizards but neither of us have ever been caught."

Richard wondered what this Camelot place was, growing up in Heartland had really limited him in his knowledge of all things magical and he was starting to get very frustrated by it.

When Kahlan noticed Richard's confused look, she turned to explain. "Camelot is this place many lieges from here where magic is banned. Although to get to it you have to use magic as it is a forbidden place, which means it is only meant for the people who live there. They have no idea of any other world but their own. I must warn you Richard, few have travelled there, even fewer have returned."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find our own way back, come on Morgana." Merlin turned to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Beside him he heard Kahlan draw a weapon and saw Morgana fall into a fighting stance.

"There's a D'Haran quad, keep behind me at all times and don't try anything stupid." He felt the power seep into his ear at Richard's words. For once he did what he was told and hid behind him.

A wall of red was flying towards them, around him Merlin felt people raising their weapons. Gathering the only weapon he had, he tried to remember a shield. He was just about to start the incantation when he heard Morgana whisper "for the kill?" and Kahlan replyed with the same words "for the kill". At this they charged.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I really didn't know what to write. Anyway, I hope you like this. Oh and thanks to anyone who added me to story alert._

Kahlan twirled and spun as she revisited her dance with death. Seeing another victim, she plunged her knife deep into his chest, sighing as she did. How many more people had to die?

Morgana hovered a few feet back, casting her eyes around for anything, anything that could help protect her and her new found company. Watching Kahlan slaughter yet another enemy, she realised that there were weapons all around her. The dead men's weapons. Grabbing a dropped sword, she stabbed it into her nearest enemy, loving the feel of freedom as she joined Kahlan in the dance.

Merlin stood uselessly to the side, wishing that he could wield a sword like they could. An idea formed in his mind. He couldn't wield a sword, but he could wield fire. Waiting until the right moment, he released his magic, letting the fire lose.

Feeling intense heat flow past his ear, Richard turned in time to see Merlin lowering his arms. "How the...?"He thought that only wizards of the first order could produce wizard's fire.

Watching the bodies of the soldier's burn, Kahlan wiped her daggers clean on the grass and checked that everyone was ok. Richard was staring at Merlin as if he'd just seen the creator herself. Merlin stared back at him with a slightly nervous look and Morgana stood calmly above the pile of bodies, checking for something.

Breaking the silence, Kahlan turned to Merlin "How in the name of the Creator did you do that?" Her voice held wonder and order at the same time, making Merlin flinch.

"I did it by um... I'm a wizard" Pity filled Richard as he watched the poor boy stutter and gasp at the Mother Confessor's question. Knowing she was about to start a long interrogation. Richard stepped in.

Putting a finger to her mouth, Richard turned to Merlin "could you please explain who you are, please?" As Merlin composed himself, Richard tried not to laugh at Kahlan's pout.

Shaking her head slightly, Kahlan, carrying a dejected look, whispered in Richard's ear "Why didn't you let me handle that? It is my job you know."

Richard let the long contained laugh free. "I know you are perfectly capable Kahlan. It's just that sometimes you can be a little erm... overbearing." Recoiling at her dagger eyes, Richard tried to worm his way out "and anyway, I thought your job was to protect me."

Trying to keep her stern look in place, Kahlan replied "Nice try Cyper, but you're not going to be let of that easy."

Giving Kahlan the told off school boy look, he turned back to Merlin, awaiting his answer.

"Like I say I'm from Camelot and I am a wizard, Morgana here is the king's ward and I am the foot servant to his son Author. Only the physician, Guis knows we have magic and I trust him with my life." Deciding just to tell all about the spell, he continued "I was with Morgana and we were trying to complete a spell that calls great warriors to us to help us in the defeat of evil. Only it went wrong and we somehow ended up here"

Nodding to himself, Richard felt Kahlan gently prod him. Knowing she had something she wanted to say to him alone, he asked Merlin and Morgana if they would wait for a minute. When they nodded, he turned back into the trees, pulling Kahlan along with him. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to Kahlan and held her against a tree "What is it?"

Trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore the seductive way Richard was holding her, Kahlan told him what only a Confessor could know "He was telling the truth, through the whole thing he never lied, he didn't even flinch." As Richard tried to interrupt, Kahlan placed a finger on his lips as he had done earlier and continued "There was also something in his eyes when he mentioned the thing about the evil. It was as if he was absolutely terrified of this supposed evil. What do you think we should do?"

Hating when she left the decisions up to him, Richard sighed. "My head's telling me to leave it, that it's not our problem, but my heart's telling me to destroy this evil. Which shall I follow?"

Kahlan frowned, wasn't this supposed to be what Zedd was teaching him? Wracking her brain for a cleaver answer, she replied "Follow your instincts Richard, the time for logic is behind us." Kahlan tried not to laugh at the look of pure shock on Richard's face. "What?" She asked innocently.

Richard let out an exasperated sigh "Please don't tell me, you're turning into a younger and much more beautiful version of Zedd"

Younger and beautiful, Kahlan thought, he really is trying to stay on my good side. She started back towards the others, saying "Never underestimate age Richard, the old tend to fare better than the young in the ways of the mind."

Morgana gave her a strange look, as if to say, what on earth are you talking about, when Richard shouted after her, "I thought you said the time for logic has passed?" Kahlan sighed, did he always have to contradict her.

Whilst Richard and Kahlan had been talking, Merlin and Morgana had also been discussing things. They had a nagging feeling that the spell had not so much backfired as they had originally thought. It seemed more like it had reversed itself, so instead of brining the warriors to them, they went to the warriors.

Morgana was tired of all the trekking in the woods and unsafeness of this place, so she asked them straight out. "We think you are the warriors we tried to call and we were wondering if you could come back with us and help us."

Surprised by the sudden invitation, Richard nodded slowly, worrying that he would regret the decision later. "We will help you, but how do we get there if we can't use magic?"

Morgana and Merlin shared a look. "It's not that you can't use magic, you just can't be seen using magic. The trick is to not get caught." Richard grinned, he wasn't a great fan of magic, but it did have its peaks and defying a king right under his nose with it had to be one of them.

Kahlan stood slightly away from the others, pondering over what they were saying. It seemed quite a dangerous place to be and as Richard's protector, she was unsure if it was such a good idea anymore.

Richard's warm breathe on her neck interrupted her fretting. "What's troubling you Kahlan?" He stared straight into the dark depths of her brilliant blue eyes, trying to work out what she was thinking.

Kahlan shook her head, if Richard thought they should go, they should go, he was the Seeker after all. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just thinking too much." Richard watched as her expression fell and her confessor face replaced it. When would she ever let him in?

A nervous cough interrupted them. "We will need to find an open place for this spell to work, maybe a field or something." Merlin was so awe struck by the strangers that he didn't seem to realise quite how pathetic he sounded. That was until Morgana started smirking.

Looking around Kahlan realised that he was expecting an answer from her. "Don't look at me, I know there are a couple of open places around here but I don't know where." Slapping Richard on the back, she grinned when he winced "That's the wood guide's job."

Richard rolled his shoulders back, trying to expel the waning sting from his skin. Crouching to the ground, he looked for the tell tale signs of farm land. "There is a slight incline of the ground towards the east. If we follow that for a league or two, we should find what you are looking for.

Morgana grinned at Richard; she was starting to like him very, very much. "Ok then Richard, you lead the way." Richard bent and picked up his pack, trying to ignore the way Morgana was staring at him. Taking off through the trees, he checked behind him to make sure Kahlan was with him and sighed when he saw that she was in the midst of a conversation with Morgana.

Slowing down a bit, he let Merlin catch up with him "So what is Camelot exactly?" he asked, deciding that he better find out what is going on now rather than later.

Merlin smiled at the easy man beside him. "Camelot is land where..." Richard listened avidly, soaking in all the things Merlin was telling him. He loved to hear about faraway places, even as a little boy he would always love to hear stories of distant lands.

Behind then the girls talked with their heads barely inches apart and the sound of giggle here and there, Richard dreaded the topic of their conversation.

"Richard's very good looking you know. You're a very lucky woman Kahlan" Morgana envied Kahlan for having such a handsome man by her side. Why could she never find anyone like that in Camelot?

Kahlan giggled "He is very handsome I know, but we're not together or anything."

Morgana nearly tripped over a tree branch at Kahlan's words. If that were her she would have been proposing to him already. As if reading her mind Kahlan grinned "Why don't you then?" She asked, enjoying the way Morgana's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I err... I don't know really. Are you sure you don't want him?" Morgana sighed, why did she have to be so nice all the time.

"Relax, Richard is more like a brother to me" Lies, lies, lies, Kahlan thought. She wanted Richard to be happy, but she was not sure how to make him see that. Maybe this would help.

"I will then, how do you think I should..." Morgana was cut off by Merlin yelling at them from further ahead.

"Come on, come on we've found it." He waved his arms franticly as if he'd found the stone of tears or something. Breaking into a slow jog, Kahlan ran through the last few trees and into a beautiful forest meadow.

Kahlan starred at the wild flowers growing all around her before turning to the men. "Richard this is beautiful" She shut her mouth abruptly, remembering that she was letting Morgana have him.

"Yes it's fantastic Richard, but I'm afraid we don't have time to sit and admire the view. Let's cast the spell Merlin." Kahlan grinned at Morgana's cool approach to Richard, her plan was working perfectly.

Morgana and Merlin grabbed their hands and began chanting something Kahlan couldn't understand. Feeling a strange warmth fill her body, she flinched. It felt nothing like her Confessor power. As the heat rose, her vision started fading away until all she could see was a blinding white light. She closed her eyes at the sheer force of the thing and when she opened them again she was in a completely different forest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, sorry again for being such a long time, but here's another chapter :) oh and i don't know if I've said before, but sorry for any mistakes I made/make as I don't have a beta. Enjoy_

Merlin grinned and opened his eyes, home sweet home, he thought as he ran his fingers along the arrow damaged bark of the trees around Camelot. Despite what he'd told Morgana, he was relieved to find himself in familiar surroundings. Although he'd told her that the spell would work fine, he was worried that with the two strangers, it would throw them off course.

Luckily, they'd all arrived seemingly unscathed and were closer to Camelot than expected. Despite being so close to home, Merlin had a nagging feeling that this was only the beginning, and he was probably right. Convincing Arthur to let two strangers fight with his knights would be some mean feet, but he hoped with the courteousness of Richard and the unbelievable beauty of Kahlan, he would be able to win the prince over.

He didn't say much as he led the quite group through the trees, truthfully he didn't know what to say to two strangers who seemed so different and yet there was something defiantly familiar about them. Maybe he'd seen them in a dream or something? Merlin shook his head, he was no profit, and even then he probably wouldn't have seen these two coming.

They walked for the remainder of the day, talking among themselves as they avoided other travellers. Merlin got the sense that there was something going on between the two strangers, but didn't find the courage to ask. He talked to Richard mostly, discovering that he'd had a similar life to himself, although Richard was a woods guide and he a farmer's son. Well that was until they both discovered magic, that is.

Breaking through the last of the trees, he watched Richard's mouth fall open in awe as he saw Camelot towering above him, seemingly glowing under the rays of the setting sun. Kahlan stood beside him, looking at the magnificent structure as if it was a mere market town, and to her it probably was.

Morgana noticing her look of distaste asked "Where you come from do they have cities like this?" She was surprised by Kahlan's lack of enthusiasm as she took in the sight before her. Camelot was the largest settlement for miles around, if this didn't impress her she wondered what would.

"Yes, but this is a lot smaller than most cities in the Midlands and your architecture is a lot simpler than ours. Apart from that I'd say they're pretty similar."

Merlin rolled his eyes at her blaze comment and nodded to the archway just ahead. "Come on, it's this way."

A few minutes later Kahlan and Richard found themselves in a proportionally large room that could only be described as a throne room. "Now remember" Morgana started, in a tone that clearly said do not screw this up "Arthur has no idea we can do magic, and will kill the two of you straight away if you show any sign of it, so no funny business... please." Morgana turned and stormed to her throne at the end of the room "oh and I don't know what kind of status you had in Uplands, or whatever it was called, but here you are just good citizens willing to help your prince save the land from evil."

Richard gave a knowing look to Kahlan, as she smoothed out the invisible folds in her dress, trying to refrain from pointing out that she was the ruler of the entire Midlands. Despite this, she seemed quite relaxed for someone who was in the ruling point of a stranger's kingdom, then again Richard thought; she was probably used to it.

As they stood in the deadly silence, Richard began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck prick up, warning him that something was defiantly awry , but before he could mention this to Kahlan, the large doors, bounced open and what Richard could only assume to be the prince stormed through.

"There you are Merlin, I've been looking all over the palace for you, I have a bed that needs making, some armour that needs cleaning, and chamber pot that needs emptying" He yelled, seemingly to the room as a whole. "And don't you give me any excuses about errands for Guias or chicken pox, you have to get to work on time. You don't even need to leave your house to get here...oh"

Arthur's banter stopped short as he stared at Kahlan "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"I am Kahlan Amnell of Aydindril" Feeling Morgana staring at her expectantly, she quickly curtsied on the spot "Your majesty." Despite her sweet words, Kahlan glowered inside, never wanting to bow down to the stupid prince again.

Richard, sensing Kahlan's annoyance, quickly interrupted "and I'm Richard, Richard Cypher, we're here to help you with your problem."

"Well that's very kind of you two, but come you must of had a long journey, rest now and we can discuss the issue over dinner. Merlin show them to the guest wing... and polish my sword, it's a mess." With that the prince turned and strode out of the room, Morgana exiting soon after.

"This way" Merlin muttered leading his new friends to their new accommodation.


End file.
